darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Raw tuna
Raw tuna are fish that can be caught with a fishing level of 35, granting 80 fishing xp per catch. It can be cooked into tuna with a cooking level of 30 granting 100 xp on a range and 110 xp on a bonfire. Raw tuna are caught through harpooning, which requires a harpoon, unless the player is Barbarian fishing. The fish are caught with the Harpoon option at Cage/Harpoon fishing spots found by the sea. Free players generally only fish tuna at the dock on Musa Point. Members generally fish tuna at Catherby or the Fishing Guild. Since swordfish is also caught at the same fishing spots, tuna are sometimes seen by players seeking swordfish as a nuisance; thus, it is often seen dropped by Cage/Harpoon spots. At level 35 Agility it is possible to catch two raw tunas at once, but you will only receive experience for one tuna. If two tunas are caught at once a message will appear in the chat box stating, "Your quick reactions allow you to catch two tuna." Members using Barbarian Fishing can catch tuna exclusively (starting at level 55) until they reach level 70 Fishing. Once level 70 is attained, they will begin catching swordfish as well. This can be useful for those who wish to make tuna potatoes. Dropping monsters Fishing locations There are 9 fishing locations for tuna: *Karamja: Behind Luthas' banana plantation on the northern part of the island is a small dock that has fishing spots where players can harpoon, cage, or net fish. Unfortunately a bank is very far away and players have to pay 30 coins to go to the island and 30 coins to leave the island. Stiles can note raw and cooked fish, allowing the player to stay on Karamja and fish indefinitely without banking. There is a bank deposit box next to the Monks of Entrana in Port Sarim. Players still have to pay the thirty coins back and forth from the island, but it's a closer walk than to a bank. For free players the best option when banking is to use the Explorer ring 3 to teleport to the cabbage patch in Falador. Then the player should run to Draynor Village, bank, teleport to the cabbage patch again, and then run back to the docks on Port Sarim. Members have an advantage while fishing here, as they can use the TzHaar bank to store their fish, which not only avoids paying 30 coins to get off Karamja, but is closer than banking at Draynor Village or Falador. This is moot, however, since members can access the Catherby fishing spots that are still much closer to a bank. *Wilderness: At level 35 to 38 in the Wilderness are some harpoon and cage fishing spots in the waters at the eastern edge. The disadvantage of this area is that player killers may attack and disrupt the player. Players who are training in the wilderness may use this spot for food, as one of the trees south-west of the fishing spots can be cut and lit to use for Cooking. *Catherby beach. Close to a bank, range, and also a fishing shop, this area is the most popular place for lower-level players and skillers to catch lobsters or swordfish. (Members only) *Fishing Guild: The Fishing Guild has many Cage/Harpoon spots and is very close to a bank and a range, and there are spawns of a harpoon and a lobster cage nearby as well as a fishing shop. It is preferable for fishers with 68 fishing or higher, though some players still prefer to fish in other places such as Catherby. With the help of a Fish pie, Fishing potion, or Admiral pie, the guild can be accessed as low as level 63; however, if a player logs out in the fishing guild without the required level, they will log in outside. Keep this in mind if you plan to use these boosts with an unstable Internet connection. (Members only) *Jatizso: Accessible after starting The Fremennik Isles, this spot is frequently deserted despite being as close to a bank as Catherby. It's not quite as good as the Fishing Guild, but it's a fine place to cage or harpoon. (Members only) *Feldip Hills: This used to be inconvenient as the nearest bank was Oo'glog, but with mobilising armies nearby and its bank, this is fairly more convenient. You still have to watch-out for Ogresses. (Members only) *Rellekka: Far from a bank and not in a convenient location. However, if a player equips Fremennik Sea Boots 1 or up, the player will be able to deposit their catches at Peer the Seer, located north of the Fremennik market, making this a fairly good place to fish. Conveniently there is an everlasting fire in Yrsa's clothing shop if a player wants to cook their catch. (Members only) *Piscatoris Fishing Colony: While raw monkfish are the main reason players fish here, raw tuna may also be fished here. Trivia *This is not a commodity in Mobilising Armies and so is worth 0 Investment Credits. *When a player reaches level 50 fishing, they will also catch Raw Swordfish from the same spot. The approximate percentage of Tuna and Swordfish for a player with 99 fishing, catching 4500 fish will be 51.73% for Tuna and 48.27% for Swordfish. fi:Raw tuna Category:Fish Category:Uncooked food Category:Sign of the porter items